Winx on Earth
by Accoustic Writer
Summary: The Specialists are on a mission to find the last 8 fairies on Earth and help them earn their Winx. They expected the worse, but they never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hiya!" A young man with jet black hair in a long fringe and gray eyes sliced a monster in half. "Andy behind you!" A ginger haired boy with amber eyes and glasses yelled. He pointed a laser gun at the creatures back and it exploded spraying slime everywhere. "Aw gross man!" another young man with fringed chocolate brown hair and eyes exclaimed looking disgusted. Suddenly all the creatures began to decinagrate. A tall man with large muscles walked or rather stomped down a set of stars by the arena. " Good practice boys" he boomed. The man was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt white ripped pants and blue sneakers. his name was cordatorta. " Headmaster Saladin would like to see you in his office". The boys nodded. These boys wernt just boys. They were red fountain specialists heroes of the Magic Dimension. The black haired one is Andy the brown haired one is Brandon and the ginger haired one is Timmy. Next to them are Riven( a guy with spiky magenta hair and eyes) Nabu(with dark brown hair in a long braid and violet eues) Helia(a boy with blue black hair in a loose ponytail and midnight blue eyes) Sky(with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes) and Jake ( with red fringed hair freckles and green eyes) . As they walked out Brandon whispered " Why would Saladin want to see us?" They all imediantly turned to the magenta haired Specialist "Riv what did you do this time?" Nabu questioned. Though he loved his best friend he was often annoyed with the trouble he got into. "Nothing yet. Its too early for pranks." Riven shrugged. As they approached Saladins office they heard him muttering to someone. Helia lightly rapped on the door. They heard Saladin clear his throat. "Come in" he called. The 8 boys walked in and stood in front of a short man with a long gray beard. " you wanted to see us headmaster?" Timmy asked. " Yes boys I'd like you to meet Mrs Faragonda. A friend of mine from Earth.". He gestured to an old woman standing next to him. " She has something important to tell you gentleman". "Saladin is right." she agreed. " I am the principal of a school on Earth called Gardenia High. There are 8 very special fairies there though they don't know it yet." " So why are you telling us this?" Ruven muttered rudely. "Shed like you to be their protectors" Saladin answered for her. "Just until they earn their Winx then they can come here to Alfea." Along with Red Fountain the giant school also housed Alfea the school for fairies and Cloudtower the school for witches. "This will also count towards your final grades for this semester."The Specialists all looked at each other. "Alright" Brandon agreed reluctantly. "well do it" The boys all nodded in agreement except Riven. They all stared at him waiting for an answer. "Fine well watch over the little pixies" he grumbled. "Excellent!" Mrs Faragonda cheered to happy to correct him. She walked out of the room. " I'm proud of you boys". the Headmaster said. " These girls need you. their safety is in your hands" he handed them each a small slip of paper. " Now go pack and get a good nights rest. you leave tomorrow morning. Good luck boys."

Back in the boys room...

Sky walked into the room Riven and Nabu share where Riven was. shoving the last of his things into a suitcase. " Hey have you looked at this paper Saladin gave us yet?" he asked him. " no why?" riven responded. " it hives some info on the girls well be watching. I've got some girl named Bloom Peters." "Ive got Stella Royals." said Brandon walking in. " Flora Ryans" helia said. Nabu looked at his slip. "Layla Grand" he said. "Tecna Jordan" said Timmy. "I've got Musa Clark" Riven mumbled. " Roxy McClain" Andy said. "and I've got Maddy Jones" Jake finished. "Well this should be interesting" Sky stated. "Yeah interesting like watching paint dry. I don't want to hang out with a bunch a girls" Riven said. " Riv please try and be nice to them." Timmy scolded. "Honestly when it comes to girls you're impossible". Riven just glared at all of them shut off the light and climbed into bed. All the Specialists filed out and went to bed. They were going to have a long day tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon set down a large green suitcase with a 'B' on it. "Alright boys," he said" that's the last of the bags. Timmy is that portal ready?" "Yep" he replied. He pressed a button on one of his devices and a large blue portal opened up. "Great" said Nabu " Let's get going guys". "Timmy here is the house you all will be staying in." Faragonda handed him a photo of a large white cottage. "Come on boys" said Faragonda stepping through the portal. The specialists followed looking rather worried about what awaited them on earth.

On earth...

_Baby you light up my world Like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelm-_

A midnight blue haired girl named Musa hit the off button on her alarm clock. She looked at it. "Ugh, 6 am" she groaned. She pushed back her music note covers and hauled herself off her bed. She looked at the window next door and noticed the light wasn't on. She grinned and picked up the cell phone next to her bed.

Maddys POV

_Tell me tell me tell me tell me something I don't know something I don't know. _

Maddy groaned as she recognized Musas ringtone. She yanked the phone from her sweatpants pocket. "Yes Piggy?" she said rubbing her eyes. Musa growled through the phone at the nickname. Maddy Stella and Layla all called her piggy because of her infamous long blue black pigtails. "Mad WHY in the heck are you still sleep?" she half yelled half asked. "We have school and it's six in the morning" " I'm fully aware of both things Muse and I'm going back to sleep" Maddy replied "Maddy get your lazy ass up now" someone said calmly. "TECNA!" Musa and Maddy yelled. "You know I hate it when you hack into peoples conversations like that!" Musa yelled. "Hey it's what I do" Tecna answered. Even though they couldn't see Tecna both girls knew she was smirking. "How are you guys?" Tecna asked. "Tired"Maddy replied. "And I need to rest. Layla and I have a soccer game Friday. It's our last game of the season till spring." " Get over it Maddy" said Tecna" and don't roll your eyes at me" she continued. Maddy laughed. It was true she had just rolled her eyes. We all know each other WAY to well she thought. "Alright I'm getting up. Tec you wake up Lay and the others I'll get Roxy." "K, later girls. " Tecna replied. Then they all hung up. Maddy got up and went over to her window.

Roxys POV

Plink Plink Roxy whipped her head up as another rock was thrown at her window. She groaned and got up. She opened her window to see Maddy sitting on the ledge of hers holding a handful of rocks. Through the window she could see a sign on the open that said Madison's Room: Keep Out! "It's about time" she frowned but Roxy could tell that she was amused. "What do you want Blue?" she asked. "You can't be talking Pinky" Maddy shot back. Both girls had been given colored nicknames. Maddy for the blue streak in her jet black hair and Roxys for hair being fully pink except for the tips which were blonde. "Musa and Tecna said to get up and get dressed." she stated. "Really?" Roxy replied. "And how long have you been up?" " Uh five minutes" she said "3 minutes talking to Muse and 2 minutes trying to wake you up." "Bur I don't want to" said Roxy pretending to whine. "Well guess what a certain lavender haired technological genius once told me." she paused. " Get over it. You got 20 minutes Rox" Then Maddy smirked twisted around and hopped back through her window. Roxy smiled and shut the window.

Normal POV

at 6:30 the girls were all outside waiting for Stella as usual. She finally came outside wearing a bright orange flowing tank with denim skinny jeans orange heels and white bangles with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She had hazel colored eyes.

A red head with cyan eyes named Bloom Peters was in an elbow sleeve frosty blue shirt with jean capris silver gladiator sandals a silver headband and her hair was down

The tan brunette with forest green eyes is Flora Ryans. She was in a pink puffy sleeve shirt showing her navel with a white skirt pink flats with green bangles and a green flower in her hair

The darker curly brunette with aqua eyes is Layla Grand. She was in a skin tight blue shirt green cargo pants blue and green high tops with her hair down

Tecna Jordan had teal eyes a lavender pixie cut hair and was in a purple midriff off the shoulders shirt over a green tank with white capris and green gladiator sandles with a thick purple bracelet

Musa Clark had midnight blue eyes and was wearing a red skin shirt with a blue choker blue skinny jeans and red shin convers and her hair in high pigtails

Roxy McLain had violet eyes and was in yellow midriff shirt with a puppy on it a jean skirt over pale green leggings with yellow and pink flats a pink headband and her hair in a low ponytail.

and finally Maddy Jones had dark brown eyes and was in a white and dark blue skin jersey with green cargo capris and black shin high converse Her hair is down with one side of her bangs clipped back.

"Finally." Bloom sighed. "Stella you've been in there for three years." "Well perfection takes time" Stella replied smoothing down her tank top. "Hey guys guess what I heard in detention yesterday?" said Layla as they began walking. "Lay why were you in detention?" Flora asked. "Again" Bloom finished smirking. "Oh you know. Another boy rudely hitting on me trying to get with me then me beating the crap out of him. Nothing new" she answered grinning. You see these girls who had nicknamed themselves the Winx were ultimate guy magnets. Guys hit on them everyday and they hated it. So in 4th grade they had decided to completely give up on boys, even Stella. now 6 years later they were the best of friends and completely boy free. "But anyway" Layla continued. "I heard were getting 8 new students today. Guys." "8 new students?" Thats highly illogical. Besides its not like this school needs anymore boys." said Tecna rolling her eyes. "Who knows?" Flora said always trying to be nice though she still disliked boys. "Maybe these ones will be different" "Dont bet on it" Roxy said as they entered the school. "Roxys right" agreed Musa. "Every guy here is either stupid a jerk or a perv." Right after she said it a tall boy with chin length sandy blonde hair slapped her ass and she jumped. "CONNOR!" she yelled. "Hey babe" he said wrapping his arm around her. She pushed him off grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "What did I say about calling me babe?" she growled. "Uh continue to do it?" he asked nervously. Musa smiled sweetly " Wrong answer" she sang. " Maddy will you do the honors?" "Of course" Maddy replied. She walked in front of him punched him in the gut twice then kicked him below the belt. He crumpled to the floor in pain. " Our work here is done" said Bloom smiling. They walked off towards their homeroom class leaving an injured Connor lying in the hall. As they walked a group of girls began laughing at them. A girl with long black hair and cat eye glasses who stood in the middle stuck her tongue out at them " I don't know why Connor dosnt just go back to sleeping with Mitzi as much as I hate to think of anyone with that witch" Stella said indicating to the raven haired girl. Maddy nodded. "Anyway back to the new boys" she said. "We have to be very careful to avoid them" "Otherwise they'll end up jerks like the rest." Bloom finished. They all agreed as the bell rang and they walked onto homeroom. After the announcements their teacher stood up. "Alright class before you go I have a surprise for you" their teacher Mrs Bruins said. A light knock was heard on the door. She smiled and walked over to the door. "Please welcome our 8 new students" The Winx heard everyone gasp and looked at the door. There they saw eight totally hot guys and much to their dismay each felt a little flutter in their heart. Uh Oh Tecna thought.

Specialists POV

The Specialists walked down the hall with schedules in hand. Each paper had a red mark in the first box. "Cool I think this red mark means that we're all in the same homeroom" said Brandon. "Um room 429" Nabu said looking at his schedule. "Which is right here" He lightly knocked on the door. They heard feet shuffling then the click of the knob. A middle aged brown haired woman dressed in jeans and a blouse opened the door and smiled warmly at them. "Please welcome our 8 new students" she told the class. The boys heard a gasp followed by whispering. Timmy noticed a lot of the girls were looking at them. Well this should be fun he thought.

Normal POV

"Hello boys" said Mrs Bruin motioning for them to come in. " My name is Mrs Bruins" she said closing the door. "Please introduce yourselves. " They went down the line. "Sky Embers" "Brandon Rays" "Helia McLeaves" "Nabu Waters" "Timmy Logicals" "Riven Melody""Andy Vipers" "Jake Storms"(since they don't really have last names I based them off the girls powers). "Nice to meet you boys" said Mrs Bruins. "Now"she continues looking around the room " you'll need escorts for the day. Every girls hands shot up but the Winx. Mrs Bruins smiled. "Bloom Stella Flora Layla Tecna Musa Roxy and Maddy. you will be their escorts" "WHAT!" Musa yelled. She sprang out of her chair making her pigtails bounce. Rivens eyes widened. Flora stood up her jade eyes glinting with anger and Helias mouth dropped open slightly. "Mrs Bruins we cant-" she started but the teacher cut her off. " I know how against this you ladies are but I honestly think it would be good for you" "No! No way no how!" Maddy shrieked with fire in her dark eyes. Jake just stared at her. "Well take their place" a nasally voice called. All heads turned toward Mitzi and her bitches. She smiled and waved at Brandon "No that won't be necessary" Mrs Bruins answered shaking her head. "The Winx will take care of it." Suddenly the Specialists remembered their mission. So THESE are the girls they were supposed to protect Andy thought. "Fine" Maddy grumbled. The girls stood up and walked to the door while the boys stated after them. "Well are you coming or not?" Layla snapped as Nabu watched her with shining eyes. They snapped out of their trance and followed the Winx. 2 people noticed this. One was Mitzi and her friends. They scowled as they took note of the looks the new boys had given what they considered 'yesterday's trash'. The only other person who noticed this smiled slyly. She saw the looks exchanged by the Winx at the begging of class and by the boys at the end. It was fate but even fate needed a little help sometimes. And this particular 'help' had a very genius plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom slammed the door and she and the girls began walking down the hall. The Specialists caught up with them and Andy began talking. "Hey wait aren't you going to introduce yourselves" he asked grabbing Roxys wrist. She whirled around and yanked her arm away. "Alright buddy boy lets get something strait" she snapped. "We've got rules" Tecna cut in getting close to Timmy's face and pointing a finger in it as he blushed a vibrant red. "And they are: No slapping our asses, No hitting on us, No playing with our hair, and No touching us! You may think we're spoiled brats but we've been through a hell of a lot more than you can EVER imagine and we hate males to a maximum! So don't mess with us!" she screamed. The guys all looked shocked even Riven but he quickly regained his cool. " Why would we want to hit on you" he asked. "Y-you don't" Flora stuttered. "No" Riven lied since it was true that he and the other boys were still thinking of how cute they all were. The smile returned back to Tecnas face. "Good" she said turning on her heel " follow us" they all walked down the hall.

Specialists POV

After school the Specialists were standing under a large tree in the courtyard. "Well what are we gonna do?" Timmy asked. "About what?" " The girls!" he said glaring at Riven. "Oh" he replied. "I know" Brandon said lying on his back. " I just can't get over how damn sexy she is" he said obviously talking about Stella. The perky blonde had completely taken over his thoughts. "Well how do you think I feel?" asked Timmy. " I've never liked a girl before. I don't know what to say of how to act." He blushed just thinking about Tecna. "What about you Helia?" Sky asked looking towards his artist friend. "Helia!" he yelled. Sky walked over and looked over Helias shoulder at his sketch pad. A very detailed drawing of Flora was on the page. "Looks like pretty boy finally has a crush" said Jake smirking. "Youre one to talk Jake" Helia said tearing his eyes away from his work. "We all saw you staring at that dark haired girl, Maddy" Jake turned a light shade of red and glared at the ground. "Alright guys break it up" Nabu said. "Were here to protect these girls not fall in love with them" he said as if trying to convince himself. "Come on guys lets go to the house Faragonda got for us. They hopped into a bright red truck that had Specialists imprinted on it. "Wait Brandon" they heard. "Ugh I recognize that voice" said Brandon grimacing. Mitzi ran up to the passenger side of the car and smiled flirtatiously at the brunette. "Hey Fitzi right?" he asked. "Mitzi" she said. When he didn't respond she continued "So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime" Silence. "With me" Silence. " On a date" Brandon looked at his friends. "Uh thanks Mitzi" he said trying to let her down easy "but no" She looked flustered for a minute but quickly put a tight smile back on her face. "Oh um okay. Bye" she said. Brandon waved and sped off. As soon as they were out of earshot the guys burst out laughing. "Hey um Fitzi right?" Riven mocked. "Did you see her face when you turned her down?" Sky asked laughing. "It was priceless" "Its not funny!" Brandon yelled. The boys pulled up to a large white house still laughing hysterically. "Yeah yeah laugh it up" Brandon grumbled. "But soon ill be laughing cause I got dibbs on the biggest room." he said. "Uh dude, to get dibbs you gotta be the first one there" Dylan smirked already at the front door. Then he ran inside. "Get him!" yelled Sky. The boys all ran at a lightning pace trying to catch up to the Specialist. They found Dylan already in the master bedroom much to their disappointment . "Whatever" Riven scoffed. "I'm not jealous." "Really how bout now?" Dylan asked. They turned to see him staring out the window. They all walked over and stared across the street at a red brick house with an open window. Through the closed curtain they could see the shadows of what looked like a bunch of girls sitting on a bed. "Well well well. Who's up for a visit to the neighbors?" Brandon asked. They all grinned smugly and filed out of unfortunately Dylan's new room.

Winx POV

After school the girls all headed to Maddys house discussing the eight boys they had "babysat" that day. "Does anybody else have a weird feeling in their stomach?" Flora asked. None of them responded they just looked at the ground. "Well come on. Out with it. How many of you have that wired feeling." Hesitantly they all raised their hands. "So how do we explain it?" Tecna asked. "I vote we don't try to explain it and just ignore it. All in favor?" Musa said. This time every hand went up. They reached their street and walked up to Maddys house. They threw their stuff by the door and ran up the stairs. The Winx spent the next 30 minutes just talking. "Hey guys who wants a snack" Maddy asked. "I do!" Roxy shouted. "Be right back" she said and walked downstairs. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Can one of you guys get that!" she yelled up the stairs. She saw flora coming down the stairs then went back to fixing the food. Flora walked to the door and flung it open. She gasped as her bright green eyes met a familiar pair of midnight blue ones. "YOU!" she screamed.

OH OH GOD THAT WAS FUNNY! I THOUGHT PUTTING TGAT MITZI REJECTION SCENE IN THERE WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS A GOOD LAUGH. R&R

LOVE

CHARLIE


	4. Suprise!

Next

* * *

Normal POV

"YOU!" she screamed. Helias eyes widened . "Y-you live here?" he stuttered. "No I do" a voice interrupted. Maddy appeared at the door. She had heard Flora scream and came to see what happened. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "We just moved in across the street" Sky answered. "Hey Flo whos at the...door" Bloom asked appearing beside them. " Just our babysitting charges from earlier" she answered. "They moved in across the street."

"Do you all live on this street?" Timmy asked. "Yep" said Maddy nodding. " Stell Bloom Flo Lay Tec Muse me and Rox lives over there" she said pointing to the houses as she said the girls names. "Oh" Nabu said. They all just stood there awkwardly. The three girls looked at each other. "Come in I guess " said Maddy opening the door wider. The guys walked in and she shut the door. "Girls get your butts down here!" Bloom yelled.

"Why?" Musa yelled back. "Just come down here" Maddy yelled not wanting to tell the girls who their guests were. The girls stomped down this stairs. "Maddy" said Tecna annoyed "I was just in the middle of creating a new computer program. What is so important you couldn't just-" but she was cut off by an "Ahem" from Flora who jerked her thumb towards the front door where the boys still stood. "Why are they here!" Stella exclaimed glaring at Brandon. "Look princess we moved in across the street and just came by to say hi. Ok. Well go now." Riven said. They turned to leave. "Wait you don't have to" "TECNA!" the girls yelled. "What?" she asked. "Girls Tecnas right" Maddy said taking a deep breath. They gaped at her

"They promised they wouldn't try anything" she coaxed. "Ok" Roxy mumbled. "Tecna please show our guests to the living room. The rest of you. Kitchen. Now". The girls reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. Once she was sure Tecna and the guys were gone she glared at them. "What is the matter with you?" "What!? Us!?" Musa asked. "You're the one who invited those jerks to stay" said Layla. "Guys lets hear what she has to say first" Flora said quietly. The girls folded their arms and waited. "Look I know we're totally against guys but there's something different about these ones. They don't want up hit on us. I think they just want to be our friends. I say we give them a chance. " she finished. "Maybe she's right" Bloom said. "Fine bit if they try anything I'm not making any promises about no violence" grumbled Musa. "Dont worry I'm with you on that." said Maddy grinning.

They walked into the living room where the guys were sitting and Tecna was looking rather uncomfortable. She looked relived to finally see her friends come in. They all sat down: Nabu and Riven on the love seat with Layla and Musa at their feet. Tecna Timmy Sky and Bloom on the couch Roxy sitting the coffee table with Andy on the floor near her Stella and Maddy on the window seat with Brandon on a stool by the window and Jake leaning up against the wall next to Maddy. Flora sitting on the arm rest of the couch by Bloom and Helia was standing next to her. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Nabu finally broke the silence. "So Layla what do you like to do?" he asked. She looked at him strangely before answering "Well Maddy and I play soccer at the school" "Soccer? Isn't that like a guy only sport?" Jake asked. As soon as he saw Layla Musa and Maddys reaction he knew that was the wrong thing to say. "What!" Layla screamed. "Well it just doesn't seem like the type of sport a girl would like" he finished worried. Maddy bolted up her eyes flashing.

" You sexist little pig!" she yelled. " I knew it!" Musa exclaimed. "You guys are just like every other boy. Sexist and demeaning. I can't believe I actually agreed to be nice to you." She stormed outside and slammed the door. "Nice" Bloom said glaring. "I didn't mean to offend her" said Jake. " She took it way too seriously. She's overly sensitive. She shouldn't have-" he never got to finish because Maddy had slapped him across the face. "What the hell is your problem!" she screamed at him. She didn't even give him a chance to answer. "No you know what. Save it. You guys are no different from the jerks at our school" she grabbed Dylan's hand and dragged him out the door then motioned for his friends to follow. There was one last thing she said before slamming the door her voice cold as ice: " We may be neighbors but we will never be friends."

Outside...

"Well that went well didn't it?" Nabu said sarcastically. "Why does it matter anyway" Helia asked. "After what happened the Winx will never like us back" "Yeah way to go Jake" Riven scoffed. "Hey I said I was sorry. I didn't-" "Shut up" riven interrupted. "What don't tell me to-" " Seriously man shut up. I think I see something." He began to walk over towards some bushes by the road. He pulled them apart to find...

Oooooh Suspense. Who's in the bush?


	5. The Date Part 1

Chapter 4 "Mitzi!" "Hey Spiky what's up?" she grinned. "You heard all that?" he asked. She nodded and Riven paled.

"Please don't tell the girls." Sky pleaded.

"And what's in it for me?"

"Um well what do you want?" Brandon asked.

"I want you to go on a date with me" she replied staring at Brandon.

"What? No way!"

"Girls" she yelled. "The boys have major crushes on you! Girls!"

"Alight Alright" Brandon interrupted "One date"

"Meet me at the movies this Friday night." she squealed. "See ya!".

She ran away shrieking happily.

"Now that's what I call taking one for the team" Andy joked.

Brandon just glared and stomped back the to the house.

***Time Skip***

Brandon's POV

It's Friday night and I'm about to have one of the worst nights' of my life. I can't believe i agreed to go on out with Mitzi! She's a freak and that's coming from me, a usually nice person! I still haven't told Stella. We just got the girls to forgive us so I can't have her find out I'm going on a date with her archenemy. According to her, every boyfriend she's ever had has cheated on her with Mitzi which is why she gave up on guys. She gave up on guys. I swear that literally breaks my heart. I mean, imagine being in love with a girl who doesn't believe in love. It's painful! I just wish I could get her to beleive in love again. **(Cascada reference. My fav singer!) **I guess having divorced parents doesn't exactly help but maybe I could do something for her, for all of them. Nobody should go through life without love.

"Hey man."

I turned around and saw Sky and the rest of the Specialists standin in the doorway.

"Ready for your big date?" Helia asked.

"What you think?" I said scoffing at my pacifist friend. "Hey guys do you think we could get the girls to like us?" I asked still facing the mirror.

I heard a crash and almost busted out lauhging. Riven was sprawled out on the floor. It looked like he had just fallen off the bed.

"Ugh. Why would we want them to like us?" he asked.

"Riven you can stop with the whole "tough guy never cares about anyone" charade. We all know you've got a crush on Musa," said Andy.

"Please, a crush?" Jake laughed. "The poor dude's in love with her,"

"Shut up man!" Riven scowled blushing, or maybe he was just red with anger. "I don't love her I'm just...atracted to her"

"What's the difference?" Nabu asked and we all laughed while Riv just fumed.

"Whatever. So how do we get them tolike us?"

"We could do what Mitzi did."

"Timmy we're not blackmailing them," I responded. "We have to convince them to give us a chance"

We were about to talk more whenthe doorbell rang. I sighed.

"Alright bro cut the hurt puppy look and act like you're about to enjoy yourself," said Sky.

"How? Mitzi's ,like, the biggest bitch on the planet," Riven said and I nodded in agreenment.

"Look do you want Stella to find out you like her and have her hate yu forever?" asked Dylan.

"No"

"Good then man up and act like you're having a good time," he finished.

I rolled my eyes and trudged downstairs. I opened the door to find Mitzi on the front porch. She was wearing a low cut V-neck top matching wedges and white shorts so short her butt was hanging out. She wore about 5 layers of make up and huge hoop earrings. My mouth dropped open. Not because she looked hot, which she didn't, but because she looked like a total slut! Seriously, we were just going to the movies!

"Do you like my outfit Brandon?" she purred seductivly.

I closed my eyes and tried to get rid of my oncoming headache. _Remember you're doing this for Stella and the guys. It's only an hour and a half._

I took a deep breath and reached for her hand. I winced as her cat like nails punctured my skin. I was in for and hour and a half of pure torture.

**Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry for taking so long! I've been really busy! But I'm gonna update all of my stories Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'll try to update 1-2 stories a week. I love you guys and sorry for the wait! Tune in soon for Brandon and Mitzi's date! R&R! 3**


End file.
